My Skin
by Daniel Black05
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción de Natalie Merchant que lleva el mismo nombreno es un song fic. A veces cuando uno piensa que ya no puede sufir mas el destino nos sorprende.


**Notas de Autor:** Dedico esta historia especialemente a Anasazi la cual me hizo adorar el genero del Angst y de la cual aprendi a ser malo jajaja es broma niña, tambien esta dedicado para todos aquellos que creen en el amor veradedero.

Toda crítica es bien resivida.

* * *

My Skin

La batalla final ha terminado y con ella la maldad que ha estado asechando al mundo mágico desde hace ya varios años, todos sonríen, se abrazan y saben que tienen la expectativa de un nuevo futuro, todos menos yo.

Siempre temí que algo así me pudiera pasar, pero siempre intenté enterrar esa idea en lo más profundo de mi ser y sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, así mientras los demás festejan y sonríen al ver caer al Señor Oscuro, yo siento que las fuerzas me dejan, que la vida empieza a abandonar mi cuerpo y que mi corazón se empieza a llenar del frío que caracteriza a la muerte.

Nadie nota como caigo de rodillas aferrándome a lo poco que me queda de vida y lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia es tu voz gritando mi nombre con tu ya característico tono de preocupación y miedo en ella, pero que para mi es el sonido mas bello que podría escuchar en esos momentos, con un efecto mas tranquilizador que el canto de un fénix, y a pesar del frío que oprime mi corazón y que invade mi cuerpo una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al momento en que mi cuerpo hace contacto con el suelo y la oscuridad se apodera de mí.

* * *

Una luz tan blanca que me ciega y un aroma a canela y lavanda es lo que inunda mis sentidos haciéndome recuperar la conciencia y a pesar del intenso dolor en mi pecho no puedo evitar sentir la inmensa paz que ese aroma me transmite, sonrío por que se que solo una persona en el mundo es capaz de transmitirme esa paz y tranquilidad con solo su presencia, para después cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la cálida luz encontrarte a mi lado aferrándote a mi mano como si de eso dependiera tu vida.

La sensación de calidez que transmites desde mi mano al resto de mi cuerpo es tan placentera que nunca quisiera que llegara a su fin, pero a pesar de eso, el dolor y el frío que se encuentran en el centro de mi pecho clavándose como agujas en mi corazón no aparentan disminuir un poco.

No quisiera despertarte pero mis ansias de saber que fue lo que pasó después de que sentía como el mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo y también de conocer como se encuentran los demás, me hacen deslizar mi mano que no se encuentra "prensada" entre las tuyas a través de tu rostro logrando mi objetivo.

Un grito ahogado y un efusivo abrazo son tus reacciones al ver que por fin he abierto mis ojos, la calidez y felicidad que me recorren como consecuencia de ese simple gesto omiten por completo el dolor que tu abrazo me provocó al principio.

– ¿Qué...qué paso Hermione? – mi voz sale con mucha dificultad y con un gran esfuerzo para poder mantener un poco de aire en mis pulmones.

–No lo sabemos Harry – levantas tu rostro de mi pecho y puedo ver las pequeñas lagrimas que bajan por tus mejillas – te...temí lo peor cuando te vi caer, pa...perecía que estabas muerto, te aplique todos los encantamientos curativos que conozco, di...dicen que eso fue lo que te ayudo.

– Gra...gracias – y no puedo evitar sonreír, siempre eres tu quién me ha salvado.

– Me estaba muriendo de la angustia, tenías una semana inconsciente, nunca había tenido que permanecer tanto tiempo en un hospital cuidándote – sonríes a tu propia broma mientras pasas tu mano por mis cabellos de esa manera que solo tu sabes hacerlo.

– ¿Estuviste aquí toda la semana? – atine a preguntar saliendo del exquisito transe que tus manos provocan en mi ser, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

– Sí...quería estar segura de que te estuvieran atendiendo bien, además alguien tenía que evitar que los reporteros entraran a buscar su historia.

– ¿Cómo están los demás?

– Ron, Neville y Ginny están bien, los gemelos, Remus y otros siguen recuperándose pero los sanadores dicen que pronto estarán perfectamente.

– Yo... quie...tu... tengo algo que decirte – musito tratando de encontrar la valentía que se supone deben tener las personas de mi casa, pero el dolor y el frío no me dejan hablar fácilmente.

– Descansa, después podrás decírmelo.

– Te...tengo miedo de...de no despertar.

– No te preocupes, aquí estaré cuidándote mientras duermes – tomas mi mano con mas fuerza tratando de disipar el miedo que me agobia y que desaparece por completo cuando besas mi frente, mi primer beso de buenas noches – y aunque escucho tus palabras como un débil susurro antes de entregarme a los brazos de la inconciencia, yo te creo, ya que siempre has cumplido tus promesas, nunca me has fallado.

_Pero ¿ podría el prometer lo mismo ?._

_Pareciera que el destino odiara a Harry Potter y que solo se empeñara en traerle tristeza y pena, por que a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la batalla contra Lord Voldemort y de que prácticamente el destino le regreso de la muerte, no lo hizo para mostrarle y dejarle disfrutar de la paz y felicidad que reinaría en el mundo, sino para enseñarle que aún a pesar de que su Némesis ya no existía el aún tenia que conocer mas acerca del dolor._

_Muchos temían la reacción del joven mago cuando se enterara de los resultados que los sanadores obtuvieron al analizarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al saber que ninguna de sus expectativas fue cumplida, sino que contrario a lo que ellos esperaban, Harry Potter dio muestra de su valor y madurez al aceptar la noticia con una calma sorprendente. Si la muerte se negaba a dejarlo, el no era nadie para impedirlo._

_Toda su vida pensó que no había nada mas molesto y doloroso que ser observado con curiosidad o como si el fuera alguna clase de bicho raro, pero ahora, después de varios días de que se entero de su estado de salud, se daba cuenta de que aún podía encontrar sentimientos que le hacen mas daño del que ya había recibido._

_Estaba preparado para soportar el destino que se le imponía, pero no contaba con lo que este pudiera conllevar. La sensación de que todos lo trataran diferente, como si tuviera algo extraño a su alrededor y de que nadie soportara estar a solas con el mas que unos pocos minutos era frustrante y sobre todo doloroso. Nunca pesó que todos los que el sentía como su familia lo trataran así era lo peor que le pudiera pasar a un ser humano._

_Todos lo trataban diferente, todos lo miraban distinto, todos evitaban tocarle, todos, menos ELLA. Ella lo miraba igual con sus ojos castaños, le hablaba como siempre, ella lo tocaba como si no pasara nada y a pesar de que él no lo sabía, ella lo amaba igual o mas que antes._

Siempre pensé que algo malo había en mí, desde pequeño conocí muy bien lo que era el rechazo y la indiferencia, pasaba horas enteras tratando de comprender que era lo que estaba mal conmigo¿por qué nadie me tocaba¿Por qué nadie quería ser mi amigo¿Por qué nadie me quería? Y hasta que te conocí supe lo que era la sensación de ser querido, solo tú has sido totalmente diferente conmigo, la única que no me ha traicionado nunca, desgraciadamente me di cuenta de todo esto demasiado tarde, desperdicie años dejándome deslumbrar por la "belleza" física, deje llevarme por las banalidades de la adolescencia, desperdicie mi tiempo tratando de encontrar a la persona correcta, sin darme cuenta que siempre estuvo a mi lado, **_siempre_**.

– Por favor ya no te preocupes– me sacas de mis cavilaciones logrando que te ponga total atención – Todo saldrá bien, veras que los sanadores encontraran algo pronto y podr...

– No hagas esto, por favor – interrumpo tu pequeño monólogo, después tomo tu mano y te regalo una sonrisa.

– Lo siento, no quería molestarte –susurras mientras bajas tu mirada evitando el contacto con mis ojos.

–Y no lo haces, solo que creo que lo menos necesito en estos momentos son promesas que no se pueden cumplir – coloco mi mano en tu mentón y te obligo a mirarme de nuevo a los ojos – Lo único que necesito es estar así contigo, como siempre lo hemos estado, como si no pasara nada, que no te comportes como los demás, necesito que me arrulles para dormir como lo haces todas las noches, que me des un beso de buenas noches, y necesito que seas el ángel que me cuide mientras duermo, que solo seas como lo eres siempre – me abrasas, algo insignificante para muchos pero para mí que no conocía lo que eso significaba hasta que tu me diste mi primer abrazo, es la mejor sensación del mundo.

No se si se debe al hecho de estar en el jardín del hospital debajo de los tibios rayos del sol, solo se que en este momento juntos el frío y el dolor desaparecen y pareciera que la vida no se me escapara con cada segundo que pasa.

– De verdad que eres un héroe – pronuncias con tanta seguridad y admiración que por un momento me quedo sin palabras – todo el respeto y veneración que te muestra la gente se verdad te los mereces, no creo que haya alguien mas fuerte y bueno que tú.

– Yo no creo lo mismo – mi comentario te hace levantar tu cabeza de mi pecho para verme a los ojos sin romper el abrazo que nos une.

– No seas modesto, eres el mejor mago que he conocido y también tienes el corazón mas grande que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

– Yo no estoy de acuerdo, ya que no hubiera podido hacer nada si no hubiera tenido a la mejor heroína que pudiera existir y que es la que verdaderamente posee el corazón mas grande que ha existido.

– ¿Heroína? Pero siempre pensé que fue Dumbledore quien te...

– Si, mi heroína y para mi suerte es mi mejor amiga – tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y tus mejillas adquieren un bellísimo color carmín – sin ti yo hubiera estado perdido, mas has salvado incontables veces y de muchas maneras me enseñaste que podía ser querido, me guiaste cuando no encontraba la salida, me enfrentaste cuando tenía que corregir el rumbo, confiaste en mí cuando todos me dieron la espalda, me hiciste confiar en mi a pesar de todos mis defectos**_, me hiciste vivir_**, la que verdaderamente salvo al mundo fuiste tú, yo solo seguí tus enseñanzas.

Y las palabras ya no son necesarias para que siga describiendo todas las cosas maravillosas que has hecho por mi, ni para que tu digas o respondas algo mis palabras porque en medio del silencio que se encuentra en estos momentos solo necesitamos ver a los ojos del otro para decir todas y cada una de las cosas que luchan por salir, y es aquí donde en medio de la felicidad que se apodera de mí, el frío surge con mas intensidad ya que se que esto no podrá ser para siempre, aumenta por que se que el dolor de mi pecho en estos momentos no es causa de la maldición que recibí, sino que es causado por la angustia de saber que cuando por fin encuentro un motivo para seguir en mi vida y la única manera de poder ser feliz no la tendré por mucho tiempo ,que también aumenta por el remordimiento de haber confundido banalidades y apariencias por amor y por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que la felicidad siempre estuvo a mi lado.

* * *

Si alguien me preguntara cual fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida, no dudaría ni un segundo en decir que fueron los días que he pasado a tu lado en este hospital, muchos pensarían que estoy loco, que nadie puede ser feliz encerrado en un hospital y menos con el estado de salud en el que me encuentro, pero ellos no tienen la suerte de tenerte a su lado y eso es el motivo de mi mayor felicidad, **_TÚ_**, el dolor, el frío y la tristeza no existen cundo estoy contigo y aunque muchas veces estuve a punto de caer y de abandonar todo, no lo hice por que siempre te tuve a mi lado para levantarme y hacerme ver que **_aún en medio de la mas fiera tormenta se puede encontrar la paz._**

Pero la felicidad no es eterna, por lo menos no lo ha sido para mi, y ahora que se acerca el momento en que tenga que dejar atrás todos los momentos que pase a tu lado, solo hay un pensamiento en mi mente y a pesar de que cada uno de los intentos por decir algo se clavan en mi pecho como estacas y de que el frío aumenta dentro mi, no podré partir en paz sin antes decirte lo que llena por completo mi mente y mi corazón, el dolor mientras me levanto de esta cama es enorme y tu intentas detenerme peor ves en mis ojos que es algo demasiado importante y me ayudas a sentarme de cara a ti.

– Lo siento, lo siento mucho – las lágrimas caen por tu rostro mojando suavemente tus mejillas con su esencia salina – yo soy la única culpable de que estés sufriendo tanto, sino te hubiera aplicado todos eso encantamientos tu no estarías así.

– Pe...pero yo estoy muy agradecido de...de que lo hayas hecho – te tranquilizo mientras limpio suavemente las lágrimas de tu rostro – sino lo hubieras hecho me hubiera marchado de este mundo sin conocer la verdadera felicidad – y una ves mas fijo mis ojos en los tuyos para que veas que digo la verdad – hay... hay algo que te..tengo que decirte y que es ne...necesario que sepas antes de que parta Hermione.

– Por favor no digas eso Harry – intentas detenerme mientras mas lagrimas salen de tus bellos orbes castaños – verás que encontraremos algo y estarás bien, volverás a montar en tu esco...

– No, por...por favor no lo hagas, si tu sigues diciendo esas cosas mi co...corazón lo creerá y eso no es verdad, ambos lo sabemos, solo quiero que me escuches –respiro profundamente mientras finalmente fijas tu mirada en la mía – te agradezco demasiado el que me hubieras ayudado a no morir en el campo de batalla, no debes sentirte culpable por eso, gracias a que me salvaste, de nuevo, ahora puedo decirte esto que no me atreví a decirte antes – bajo una de mis manos hacia la tuya y entrelazo nuestros dedos como muchas veces tu lo hiciste para mostrarme que no estaba solo – No...no se como pasó, pe...pero descubrí que no eres solo mi mejor amiga, lo...logré descubrir que no eres so...solo la chica con la que puedo contar, que no solo e...eres mi compañera de aventuras, descubrí que tu Hermione, eres la mujer que amo.

Y el frío como esperando solo a que dijera esas palabras, me llena por completo y me hace caer de nuevo sobre la cama, pero aún así una sonrisa se forma en mi pálido rostro al sentir que tu mano, a pesar de mi declaración, nunca me soltó sino que ahora se aferra a la mía con más fuerza.

Nunca pensé que un rostro pudiera reflejar tanta felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo como el mío lo hace en estos momentos y a pesar de que no dices nada, con tus ojos gritas que sientes lo mismo por mí y por primera vez en tu vida dejas a un lado las palabras recurriendo a las acciones y **_me besas_**, el beso mas cálido y hermoso que he recibido demostrando que tu amor por mí es igual o mas grande que el que yo siento por ti.

Y en medio de esa gran paz y felicidad mi alma por fin logra salir de mi cuerpo, lamentando el hecho de no haber tenido más tiempo para pasar así junto a ti.

_Pero cuan grande es su sorpresa al ver que ella otra vez cumple su promesa y no lo deja solo sino que junto con el haciende a la eternidad, enseñándole al destino que nada en el mundo, ni siquiera la muerte, podría impedir que Hermione Granger hiciera que Harry Potter conociera lo que es la verdadera felicidad._


End file.
